Désespoir
by Simakai
Summary: Comment faire pour vivre dans un univers aussi vide de sens que le nôtre, lorsqu'on a vécu dans un monde d'aventure et de quêtes tel que celui de Final Fantasy? One shot, angst, plein de déprime.


La fic que j'ai écrite entièrement, pour que Dolly envoie à SqEx en espérant qu'elle ait le boulot. Elle a retouché pour les détails culturels, mais sinon, c'est entièrement de moi, ici. Le but était de mettre un perso de SqEx à Tokyo par une magie étrange. Vous verrez bien duquel il s'agit! Ici, c'est un gros exercice de style simakaien, ceux qui connaissent mon style vont me reconnaître parfaitement! J'étais pas mal déprimée quand j'ai écrit ça (vous en faites pas, ça va mieux) et ça paraît, plus je déprime, plus je style.

* * *

Le matin il faut bien se lever lorsque le réveil sonne, ou bien dormir, mais alors là juste encore un peu, faudrait quand même pas être en retard. Ensuite, c'est le train-train matinal, on commence sa journée de jeune homme normal : aller déjeuner sur le coin du kotastu, la télévision diffusant sa cacophonie, les animateurs du matin pleins de sourires plus blanc que blanc, mettre son uniforme scolaire, blazer noir et pantalon noir, on prend son sac rempli des devoirs faits la veille et on s'en va à l'école.

-J'aurais peut-être juste aimé avoir quelqu'un à saluer avant de quitter la maison…

Puis c'est le chemin de l'école, noir de monde. Dur de passer inaperçu, avec les cheveux décolorés, mais personne ne vous parle jamais, et les regards ne font pas de mal. Un métro bondé, un train bondé, puis une dernière rue, remplie d'autres étudiants en uniforme noir.

-J'aimerais juste savoir comment faire pour les aborder…

Les classes. D'abord enlever ses souliers, s'installer. Puis, se lever, saluer celui qui s'agite à l'avant, répétant des phrases jusqu'à plus soif, obligeant les élèves à l'écouter par tous les moyens. Ne rien comprendre. Quelques pauses passées seul, mangeant des onigiris préparés à la va-vite , regardant autour de soi les gens qui discutent, qui rient et qui se disputent.

-Pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire pareil ?

Ensuite, c'est la sortie des classes. Le trajet inverse, toujours pareil d'un jour à l'autre, jusqu'à la maison où l'on entre en silence. On fait les devoirs, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui se disait pendant la journée, à l'avant de la classe. On se cuisine de quoi manger, et on avale le tout devant la télévision, qu'on regarde jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue. Puis on se traîne jusqu'à son futon où on s'écroule et on dort sans rêver, jusqu'au lendemain.

-Dis-moi… à quoi ça sert, au juste, tout ça ?

Avant, les choses étaient bien plus simples. Et aussi bien plus intéressantes. On se levait avec le lever du soleil, après avoir passé la nuit à dormir à la belle étoile, bercé par les rêves apportés par le vent du soir. On mangeait ce qu'on trouvait, parfois rien du tout, parfois du gibier immense qu'on devait laisser aux monstres charognards. Puis c'était la route, la route qui semblait infinie, le soleil dans les yeux, la poussière dans les cheveux, l'air qui filait à toute vitesse alors qu'on chevauchait une moto puissante…

-Et puis au moins je n'étais pas seul…

Chercher, chercher, toujours chercher. Il fallait toujours avancer, peu importait comment. De toute façon, on en avait les moyens, à cette époque. On en avait la force, une force écrasante, suffisante pour tout détruire autour de soi. Mais ça, c'était seulement en cas de nécessité. En cas d'imprévu. Car il y avait des imprévus ; jamais de routine écrasante, jamais de cette force d'inertie qui broyait le corps et l'esprit.

-Je m'ennuie…

Continuer de chercher, l'arme au poing, abattant les ennemis au passage, sans se soucier du bien ou du mal, sans ce soucier de la morale. Il suffisait d'avancer. Il y avait de l'espoir, du désespoir. Au moins il y avait quelque chose, pas ce vide qui emplissait tout, jusqu'aux dernières parcelles de l'âme.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'échoue ?

Mais il s'était retrouvé ici. Il avait perdu, et il en était mort. L'amertume de la défaite lui revenait souvent à l'esprit, comme une sorte de nausée qui l'anéantissait. Lorsqu'_elle _lui avait proposé cette seconde chance, il l'avait aussitôt saisie, sans savoir que ce qui l'attendait était cet univers si écrasant d'ennui, cette routine journalière, cette existence sans but. _Elle_ lui avait dit de faire ses preuves, mais comment faire quoi que ce soit avec cette sorte de mur devant soi ? Il n'avait pas envie de rédemption, il avait plutôt des envies de tout faire exploser. Au moins de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour sortir de cette torpeur où il était plongé.

-Aeris, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé en enfer ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Vivre c'était facile : la routine le portait sur ses ailes grises d'ennui. Ce monde était très facile à comprendre, malgré toutes ses subtilités auxquelles il avait dû s'habituer. Mais comment profiter de cette deuxième chance, alors qu'il ne savait rien faire ? Comment retrouver sa mère dans cette marée noire de gens inconnus et froids qui le regardaient comme un étranger ?

-Mère… aide-moi… sors-moi de là…

Kadaj se laissa choir dans son futon, fixant le plafond de ses yeux vides. Que faire dans un lieu sans magie, sans mako, sans ennemi à combattre ni alliés pour aider ? Comment se trouver un but, quand on n'a été créé que pour une seule tâche ? Où était donc vraiment cette deuxième chance qu'Aeris lui avait offerte ? Que fallait-il vraiment vaincre ici ?

-Le désespoir… ?


End file.
